


Selfish

by Goodygoodi



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Alex wakes up one day and doesn't remember everything. He knows his name is Alex Rider and that he could kill a human thousand different ways... and that he could also save people a thousand ways...*completed*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Selfish I

**A/N: I was challenged to write a short chapter story while high, this is what I came up with...**

He was running, trying to look normal but he isn't sure he's succeeding, his black footballer pants have darker patches on him from the blood, the sweater he knicked fits in with a local school. He gazes to the left as a cop car drives by. He watches a few dozen more cars drive by before he feels the tell tale signs of being watched.

A man in a suit walks briskly past him and Alex sees the white wire and knew he was caught.

The rain helps and he crashes into the woods, passing by bikers and into a house he knows is a safe house. He's not sure how he knows, the information just came to him,

Alex fingers in his ID and crosses to the kitchenette which he knows is going to be filled.

It is, he pops in some frozen food into the microwave and goes into the fridge grabbing a drink filled with hydrates and protein, he drinks.

The microwave beeps and Alex dashes to it scarfing the food down stopping when he gags and leans back. God's where was he? His body knew where it was, his eyes saw facts that he was sure he as hell didn't know. The only thing Alex was sure was that his name was Alex Rider. Alex was apparently smart, he knew things name something: Alex could name it and tell you many ways on how to kill it. The team he had been with, holding him hostage, he had killed them, something in his mind screamed enemy and that they were going to kill him, so he acted, not knowing why but trusting instincts.

Alex shook his head trying to remember but trying to forget at the same time.

Alex tensed when he heard the door open and he strained to hear footsteps. Shakily the young man grabbed the closest weapon, a kitchen knife.

\hold the knife backwards and aim for the neck/ someone whispered to him. Alex used the memory to help, he wasn't sure who knew of this base and was frightened.

"you got out?" a familiar voice asked.

Alex tried to find the face to the familar voice and frowned when only Yassen came to mind.

"I did" Alex smiled and sat at the table, though he pushed his chair out so he could bolt at a notes notice.

"It's been six weeks Alex," Yassen said, the man ran a hand through his hair and walked forwards. "I was afraid MI6 got you," blue eyes searched him, there was a softtness to them that Alex liked but didn't know why.

Images of a ghost town came to him, he and Yassen walking down deserted street after deserted street. He was spining lost trying to find where he was, no street names, no way out.

He was broken lost, yet this man saved him, time after time. This man who. Hurt him also saved him and when it was time to die, Alex failed his first mission.

Blue eyes had widened the man nodded and ran off, Alex had went back to… WhereWhere? To report. Mission failure.

Yassen touched his arm seeing the faraway look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I know you are Yassen, I know I'm Alex, but I dont remember any names"

Blue eyes searched him and he allowed the man to touch his forehead. He winced slightly and pulled back.

"it might've been that shot," Yassen muttered.

Eyes wandered and he grinned

A stand off, men with guns VS the military. Alex was on the side of the militaries bundled and tied it was going to be a trade him for a prisoner SCORPIA had.

Kinda ironic that this was happening once again with each Riders who could and would die.

Alex made it to SCORPIA s side and they threw him into a car and were off speeding away from this city.

Alex watched as the buildings grew into trees and endless hills.

His escape.

His treason.

"Alex?" Yassen asked.

"Hmmm?" he said waking up, the memories kept coming and names. So many horrors Alex had lived it tangled with this new life, where he had woken with no memories.

Yassen hated himself, this was a job nothingless. He watched as the memory less Alex walked around the kitchen he hated that this is what SCORPIA had chosen his target to gain their allegiance. John's son, they wanted him to kill Alex. The one with no memory of what he had done. Anyone would say he was incocent.

Yassen tightened his hands on the gun baught it out and shot the man. He watched as the boy mouthed Yassen and then the boy began to bleed out on the floor.

Call out my name… He Turned away and walked from it all, he didn't care. He was Yasha Gregorovich and he would not kill Hunter's son. A graze, that was all. Alex would live, as long as his last link of humanity remained Yassen would be selfish.

Tbc

A/N: I dont own anything no copyright intended, no money is being made off of this, hope you enjoyed the fic! All edits will be fixed on Saturday!

I'm praying for everyone's health and safety!

Jio - May 28th 2020


	2. Selfish II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up one day and doesn't remember everything. He knows his name is Alex Rider and that he could kill a human thousand different ways... and that he could also save people a thousand ways... Alex learnt that MI6 was slowly terminating him, and had him under suspicion of being traitor to his country.

**Selfish II**

His heart pounded, his name was Alex Rider, he was 19 years old, Yassen had killed his uncle, that was now 4 years ago, but Yassen had also saved him so many times, it was not fair! The man had also shot him less then two days ago, he wasn’t sure what to believe. His mind was a jumbled mess of memories, he was a spy, an assassin, a teenager he was nobody. A ghost. 

"Alex?" Tom asked, his body had brought him here, he knew this other teenager. He knew the black hair, blue eyes, slightly shorter than him, the attitude. Tom Harris.

"I need a place to stay," Alex whispered to his friend who nodded, knowing that he could ask questions later, he was used to Alex and his complicated spy life. 

Pushing the door open Tom lead him to the spare room. He was in Venice, it reminded him of Alex’s past. Of a lady who was beautiful but physically insane. 

"I have some sort of Amnesia," Alex said and watched Tom nod slowly. 

"Its not the first time," Tom agreed, this had happened twice, and Tom knew the drill. 

Tom went to his closet, opened the box marked Alex and pulled out a locked encrypted laptop and a little black book. 

"Here, this is protocol if you ever came to me without any memory," Tom said and slid it over the table, Alex had pulled his shirt off baring all his scars, even though Tom had seen them so many times he felt pity for his best mate, the man didn’t deserve this, no one did.

Accepting the laptop Alex flipped it open and stared at the screen, hoping it would help trigger any memories. A list of numbers and alphabets came to mind. It gave him a headache thinking of it. 

Typing in the 15 lettered password Alex watched it spring to life. The email had a list of jobs for him with the price of how much he would get if he wanted the job. Each had a file and he looked at them, it was like looking at his phone if he wanted, and he switched it to that mode, watching as he clicked on his file out of all of them:

Scorpia

-Walker

-Chase

\- Orion

\- Nile

-3

-Team

NIGHTRISE

-Scott

\- Jamie

Italian Mob

Italian Hunts

Italian Gang

MI6

-Jones

-Crawley

-Blunt

-Fox/Ben D

-Smithers

CIA

-Joe

-Knight

ASIS-

-Ash

-Brooke

-Team

TRIADS

-Matt

SNAKEHEAD

DELTA

\- Queens

-Artemis

Russian Mafia

-Ivan

D.S.- Toy Maker

Alex Rider

Cossack 

And Cub

There were other organizations but those are the names he recognized right off the bat. 

Alex picked up Toms phone and punched in a number he knew that would be picked up.

"Hello?" A pleasant voice with no accent spoke.

"Smith its Alex," Alex said into the phone. " I've lost my memories, I’m with Harris in Italy, I need you to bring me the An Emergency kit," he said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Smith said and the line went dead. 

Blinking Alex allowed Tom to force food in even though he felt sick to his stomach. 

2 and a half hours later Alex was injected with Anti Amnesia and the memories rushed back. 

"Mi6 was trying to eliminate me?" Alex asked when he finally remembered. 

“Why?” Tom asked and began to categorize things for his mate, who was pacing.

“I saved Yassen three times while on mission, I also had three failures since him,” Alex said and sat down on the couch and hacked into MI6 database, his face had been plain emotionless now had a frown.

“What?” Tom asked, sat beside his friend, and paled.

On top of his file it said: **TRAITOR** , in bold black letters.

It showed since he was 16, their was a lot of evidence, and he knew what was going to happen, it was going to be a manhunt, he would have no one, he couldn’t believe that Jones had done this!

“I need to make calls before this goes public,” Alex said and took Tom’s mobile off the coffee table.

First on his list was he hated to say this but Chase, from SCORPIA, he was sure they would kill to have him join them willingly, they would have Three on him at all times, and most likely torture him for sometime before they figured out it was real. He was selfish and wanted to be alive for a bit longer, and if it meant joining a terrorist organization so be it. He could afford to be selfish.

“Chase,” an Australian voice answered.

“Its Alex Rider,” Alex said and watched Tom who stared at him.

“And what do you want?” Chase asked he motioned to Dr. Three to listen in, he put it on speaker.

“I want to reconsider your school offer,” Alex said mentioning something he had told the boy when he was 12, he had once been friends with Ian Rider, and was an honorary uncle to Alex. He wouldn’t go into details unless he had too, but right now wasn’t the time, he saw Three’s eyebrow raise but he stayed silent.

“Why should we consider your offer?”

“MI6 is terminating me,” a shuddery breath and the 19-year-old continued. “They don’t like that I went freelance for awhile, off the leash, training a bit with Yassen, assassinating Blunt, threatening to kill Jones, I will do whatever you guys want, I am not faking this, I am being selfish, MI6 no longer need me, or they wouldn’t be terminating me.”


End file.
